


Queen of Hell

by AHighlyFunctioningAssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHighlyFunctioningAssbutt/pseuds/AHighlyFunctioningAssbutt
Summary: Never written fanfics before... or smut... Hope you like it.If you like it, leave comments or kudos.Thanks:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written fanfics before... or smut... Hope you like it.  
> If you like it, leave comments or kudos.  
> Thanks:)

“Did they really have to end this so late... They knew I had to walk home.” I was muttering to myself as I walked the street in almost complete darkness – there was only one streetlight visible. I was coming back from a reunion with some of my old high-school “friends” - people I met during high-school but never really liked or thought about later. No idea why they decided to meet.  
The street I was walking on seemed empty... Way too empty...   
Suddenly. I heard a weird sound. It sounded like a muffled scream and then, after a brief moment of silence, swearing. Being the idiot that I was, I walked closer to see what caused it.  
The sounds were coming from an alleyway a house over. I hid behind the corner of a nearby house. I certainly wasn't expecting to see what I saw then...  
There, in the alleyway, sprawled in a pool of his own blood, lay a corpse of a man and over it two other men seemed to be arguing. “What did you do, you idiot!”the shorter man said angrily. “This is not what I meant when I told you to take care of him discretely. Now I'll- wait... Hello, love, care to come out and greet us?” At that moment I realized that I had been spotted. Shit. One of them just killed the guy and now they saw me. “Come on, darling, we don't bite”. I decided to make a run for it. I turned around and suddenly, the other guy was in front of me. He grabbed me and was about to snap my neck when a voice stopped him “Wait, Lewis... I'll take care of this one myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, we were in a different place – it was a large empty room with seemingly brick walls and a throne right in the middle of it. Distant screams could be heard outside. I gasped at this sudden change of scenery. “Welcome to Hell, love...” he said proudly. “Hell? Wh-what are you even talking about?”.  
He answered “You're in Hell and I'm the King – Crowley's the name. And who might you be, pet?”.  
I had no idea what was happening or why I was here but I answered “My name's Gwen but please, I swear I didn't see anything and I won't say anything to anyone...”. “Now, now... We both know that's not true... You know, usually I'd just kill you but... I like you... Maybe I'll find some use for you here in hell...”  
This was the beginning of my life in Hell.


End file.
